adventure time
by whitefox123
Summary: P.O.V Kat Sometimes I think am I the only human in the world? Pfft- like that never happens… But why do I get this feeling that someone is out there trying to find what happened to the humanity or I'm just turning crazy. Who knows what's out there it's all a mystery, yet..
1. Chapter 1

**Kat P.O.V.**

Help, yelled a voice. Huh!? I looked around but I couldn't find anyone. That voice sounds familiar but who is it? Ayudenme por favor, said the voice again. Mama! I ran to the voice, it got louder, louder as I ran close. Estancia donde estás mama, I called out to her. Kat, Ayudenme, her voice was weaker that before. Mom I'm coming, just keep calling my name, I cried out to her. Kat, Kat, her voice keeps getting weaker and weaker. Then I found her lying on the grass bleeding in pain. Her small cat body was all bruised up. Her fur was full of blood. I ran to her and held her into my arms. Mami… Tears came down to my face. The mother cat looked at her daughter who was a human little girl. Mami, please don't go. I-I need you, please don't go... Tears came down to my face onto my cheeks. She put her paws on my wet cheeks that were filled with sadness. My sweet child don't you ever forget, your never alone. Be strong for you and your brother.

Prométeme a mi niño dulce. Si Mami, I put my hand over her tiny paws. She tiny paws slipped out of my hands. No, I grab her paw. Mama, please don't go. I screamed out of my bed and I landed on the floor. The lights turned on and I saw my brother Night looking at me and he notice that I was crying. ((night is a male cat)). Sorella quello sbagliato? ((sister what's wrong?)). I looked at him and said; Avevo ancora quel sogno su di lei (( I had that dream about her again)). Tears came down my cheeks. Night wrapped his little paws around me and cuddled. Don't worry sis, mama loved us and don't worry we have to be brave. Like we promised, remember? I hugged him back and I nodded yes. Did I wake up the 3 orphans, I looked at nigh worried. No there still asleep, said Knight with a grin on his face. Good, tonight we shall go to candy kingdom and steal the princess crown. YE- err, I mean yes, he whispered. Get ready and I'll meet you outside, I ordered Knight. Yes ma'am, he saluted me and I saluted him back. He quietly tiptoed not to wake up the orphans. I got up from the ground and walked up unto my drawers. I opened them, I took off my night gown and but on my uniform. I grabbed my mask before I put on my mask; I looked at the mirror to see my reflection. I saw myself, a girl that have shot dark brown hair with one red highlight. She had gentle chocolate dark eyes but they can be rough. Her ears were pierced twice on both sides. I noticed the something was right behind me, it was one of the orphans. ((the three orphans are kittens but the last orphan is a puppy)) It was the youngest one Cookie. She was standing between the door frames, fear was in her eyes. I walk towards her and bended down to her height. Honey, what's wrong, I asked her.

I-I had a nightmare, said cookie holding her stuff animal around her furry arms. I picked her up;I put her head close to my chest. Tell what nightmare did you had, I asked her gently. I had nightmare about you and uncle knight leaving me and my brother alone. A-and someone was me and my brothers from you and uncle Knight... Cookie started to cry. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. Cookie that will never happened because you know why? Why, she looked up at me. I will never leave you or your brothers and if someone will take you away from me they will feel my wrath upon them. I pulled out my demon eyed sword. I love you Cookie, if something happen to you or your brother's will never forgive myself at all. Auntie Kat? I looked at Cookie while I put back my sword. Yes, sweetie, I asked her. C-can you tuck me into bed. I chuckled and I said, yes. I walked to her room and tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Goodnight, love. She yawned and said, goodnight aunty Kat. I closed the door and walked out from the house and put on my mask. I heard a "aww" behind me. I turned around and it was knight. Mama was right you'll be the perfect mother. I blushed, Cállate Knight! Let's get going, we have a crown to take, he chuckled as I got on his back. OK. We walked into the woods and headed to candy kingdom.

_**: I don't own adventure time but I own my character's Kat, Knight, the orphans and there will be more character's coming up. Kat and her bro speak in different languages so sorry if you don't understand them but they speak in english. I will translate it for you if you ask me. Thanks for reading and please review it and fav it :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat P.O.V

I was riding on Knights back. He was running through the forest, without making a noise. I hold on to his fur, as he hops to tree to tree. I thought about the orphans hoping they will be alright. Knight stopped running and started to walk. He looked at me with concerned. Bueno, todo va a ir bien ((hey everything will be alright)). No sé caballero ((I don't know Knight)), I sigh deeply. Tell me, he said with a smirk on his face. Tell you what? His smirk grew larger. Is this about a boy? My face went red. I pulled his ear and said idiota!

Owww! What was that for, he pouted at me? For talking nonsense, I said growling. I was just joking, he whined. I said nothing because I don't want to make it worse. Fine, he said angrily towards me. I won't talk to you until you tell me. Buona ((good)), I said. Oh, don't start speaking to me in Italian to me, he said growling. Lei ha detto che non avete intenzione di parlare con me ((You said that you are not going to talk to me)), I looked away from him. Wha- ugh. Man, you are so stubborn, he whined. Stubborn, for what, I glared at him. For being mean and not telling me what's wrong, he puffed out his black fluffy cheeks.

Ok, I'll tell you! I sighed deeply. Cookie had a nightmare about someone that is going to take her and her brothers away from us, I sigh sadly. You know you could tell me about what's going on and why are you worried about her dreams, he asked me. I looked down feeling the pain that was eating me up. I had a dream about mama before she died and I thought it will never come true and it did. Knight, this could be a sign for us… I fear that something is coming for us and also the children. He said nothing for a moment. Maybe we should get ready for this. I understand what you go through, sis. You're not alone on this, ok? I smiled at him. Ok, I gave him a thumb up. I smelled the air. It smelled like candies, cookies, cake, and more. It was scent of the Candy Kingdom.

Knight are you ready, I asked him. Si, he nodded at me. I got off of him and he returned of his normal size. We ran swiftly so no one can't see us but everyone was asleep this is our lucky day. I chuckled because this is a piece of cake. Knight, I whispered. He looked at me. Can you take me up to that window, I pointed at the window that was Princess Bubblegum room. He nodded, he put he stretched his little are arms and wraps them around me. He carried me up to the window. I used my sword to create a hole that can fit me and Knight. I cut out the glass and put it on the side of the window. I looked around and I notice that the princess is not here but her crown is. It was lying in a glass case but something wasn't right. I gave Knight a sign that is safe to come in. I hold his paws while he riled himself in.

As he got into the room there were some footsteps coming from the hallways. We both hid, I was hiding in a closet but knight stretched him and cling himself into the ceiling. I peeked out there were only guards on portal. We got out of our hiding places, I sighed in relief that it wasn't the princess. We both walk toward the crown, it shined and sparkled. Knight was about to move the case but I stopped him because something was odd. Wait knight, I think we might need to spray the around the just in case if they were any lazar or something. Did you brought the bottle, I asked him. Yea its right here, he pulled it out. I looked at him with a concern. How did brought that bottle here since you don't have anything to put in. Knight rolled his eyes and said, Sis I'm a magical cat which means I have pockets. He gave me a smirk. I'm not amused of this, I said. You should be, he puffed out his furry cheeks. I sprayed around the case but there weren't any lazars or anything. What the, hell, I thought. Maybe she doesn't have her security system on. I just shrugged. Oh well, Knight removed the glass and took the golden crown. A loud noise came out of nowhere.

Ugh, I hate when security is like this, I yelled. We both ran to the window but looked up. Knight turn into a hammer now, I ordered him. He turned into a hammer and picked him up and smashed the wall down. He transformed back to normal. I picked him up and jumped down and landed to the ground roughly. I ran into the forest and I heard someone calling, Stop, you there by name of the princess of the Candy kingdom. It must be Princess Bubblegum. I grabbed a flash bomb out of my pocket and threw it at her. I ran fast and far away from the bomb. After we lost them we returned home and it was close to dawn.

My legs were tired, I open the door, and everything was the same. I put down Knight and said; well that was easiest thefts of all. I know right, I chuckled. I peeked at the children's room, they were still asleep. I smiles and close the door gently. Knight was already in bed, so quickly. Night bro, I said gently. I walked into my room and took off my clothes and put on my pajamas. I sat on my bed holding the golden crown. In the morning I think I will use this to get money and buy some food for the children and maybe something else. I put the crown on top of shelf and lay on my bed. Can cookies dreams can be real, I thought. I have to be prepared soon because I will not fail Cookie, Jose, and Romano. There are parts of family and it's my duty to protect them.


End file.
